


i love myself

by viktorcreed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorcreed/pseuds/viktorcreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Finn masturbates with one of Poe's jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love myself

A gasp that becomes a moan that is cut off by a whimper. The soft rustle of fabric sliding against damp skin. The scent of fuel and musk and him and-

And Finn really should not be doing this… its weird. But he can’t help it because Poe is so, so-

He smiles so wide and bites his lip and laughs (and just the fucking sound of his laugh like music or magic even) at Finn’s jokes.

The sharp intake of breath as Finn tenses and stops moving, holds the base of his cock tight in his hand, and just waits. Because it’s too soon, it’s too soon for him to cum. He grips Poe’s jacket so tight the bones of his wrists ache.

It tastes dry and earthy and not exactly like Poe, because Finn doesn’t know what Poe tastes like, but Poe has sweat in this very jacket. Finn has seen him do so. Which means at the very least it’s got Poe’s DNA all over it and that thought alone has got Finn’s mind reeling.

It’s got Finn thinking about things like the way Poe’s voice sounds when he’s frustrated. It gets so deep and tense when he curses low and breathy, practically a whisper. It isn’t that far a stretch for his mind to hear Poe saying ‘Finn’ like that. Saying ‘ _Finn’_ and ‘ _buddy’_ and maybe even ‘ _fuck’_.

A whine clear and desperate as Finn’s hand starts moving again, stroking up quick and squeezing the head then back down again, and this time his hips join in too. Rocking up and dipping low as Finn fucks into his hand. Fucks like, like-

Finn.

Buddy.

Fuck.

Like he thinks Poe might fuck him. Hard and desperate like Poe can’t control himself, the way that Finn can’t control himself. Not when he starts thinking about Poe and his skin starts feeling hot and too tight.

The sheets are sticking to his skin now, they’re sticking to him while he moans and strokes and fucking licks Poe’s jacket, they’re sticking because it’s been so hot lately and Finn has been sweating. Has Poe been sweating too? Is he sweating right now? Is he out there sweating and cursing and-

Finn bites down onto the small bit of fabric still left in his mouth and lets out a low keening noise from the back of his throat, arches right up off the bed straining his muscles as he does so and cums. He doesn’t have the presence of mind to aim, he’s too far gone for that (he’s been at this so long fighting the inevitability of this moment). And so instead Finn comes all over himself, and Poe’s jacket, with soft wet gasps.

There’s a ringing in his ears and his vision goes blurry he cums so hard. He has the presence of mind to feel ashamed though, because Poe had already given him a jacket and Finn had to go ahead and steal this one. This one that still smelled faintly of Poe, that Finn sleeps with under his pillow so at night he can put his hand under there and hold onto it until he falls asleep.

Ashamed because Poe is actually still looking for this jacket, has been for days, and Finn is just too damned embarrassed to admit what he’s been doing with it.

Ashamed because Finn has no plans of stopping anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just experimenting with different styles of writing porn. Enjoy! Ubetated all mistakes are my own.


End file.
